


Pequeñas sorpresas

by lxstinthedream



Series: Pride month series [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, son mis ults así que los shippeo, stream twilight, twilight era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Minhyuk sorprende a su novio después de una actuación.





	Pequeñas sorpresas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, annyeong.
> 
> Sí, Ravn y Minhyuk, son cutes. 
> 
> Espero que os guste este pequeño drabble y que estéis atentxs a los próximos, que pertenecerán también a la serie Pride month series.
> 
> Podéis seguirme en twitter y eso (@lxstinthedream)
> 
> Gracias por leer uwu

_ Domingo 2 de junio de 2019 _

 

Debido al reciente comeback de ONEUS, que había tenido lugar tan sólo cinco días antes, los seis integrantes de la banda se encontraban como invitados para actuar en el programa Inkigayo de aquel día, donde mostrarían la coreografía de su nueva canción, Twilight. Antes de actuar, disfrutaron de un momento de descanso en el backstage, y mientras algunos practicaban los pasos de baile, otros calentaban la voz o simplemente se entretenían con sus teléfonos móviles. Ravn era uno de ellos.

 

— Alguien está muy pendiente de que su novio le desee suerte para actuar —comentó Seoho, con una sonrisa y dándole suaves toquecitos en el hombro al mayor— ¿No está ya con la gira?

 

— Estuvieron en Bangkok y han vuelto hoy, simplemente le estaba diciendo que descansara —guardó su móvil en la pequeña mochila que llevaba y se estiró en el sofá— y esta noche se va a Australia.

 

Youngjo estaba hablando de Lee Minhyuk, el integrante de Monsta X. Ambos chicos se habían conocido a través de un blog LGTB para idols que Seoho le había enseñado. Su historia no había ido despacio pero tampoco la habían acelerado. Se habían dejado llevar desde que empezaron a hablar y, apenas dos meses después del primer mensaje, en una cita que tuvo lugar en el río Han, sus labios se habían unido por primera vez. Ese día coincidió que Minhyuk tenía descanso y Ravn se encontraba algo mejor de la enfermedad que le había hecho estar en hiatus por un tiempo.

 

— Espero que les vaya muy bien en los conciertos. Son un buen grupo. Díselo de mi parte.

 

— Lo haré.

 

No pasaron más de tres minutos hasta que fueron llamados para salir a actuar. Se retocaron los peinados y el maquillaje, hicieron su pequeño ritual de antes de cualquier actuación y se dirigieron al escenario. Allí, un grupo de seguidores y seguidoras les saludaron, les aplaudieron y les vitorearon con cariño, diciendo los nombres de los miembros uno a uno. Y, tras una pequeña charla con el público, se colocaron en sus posiciones para comenzar a bailar y cantar.

 

La actuación fue prácticamente perfecta, como si los aplausos y el saber que el público cantaba con ellos les diera fuerza y les hiciera bailar y cantar lo mejor posible. Acabaron la coreografía con sonrisas orgullosas, dando las gracias después a todas las personas que habían ido a verlos con una reverencia y un aplauso hacia ellas. Luego, volvieron al backstage.

 

De camino a los camerinos, donde iban a comentar las impresiones que les había dejado la actuación y lo bien que lo habían pasado, Ravn notó cómo alguien le tapaba los ojos, alguien de más altura que él y que olía a la colonia que se había convertido en su favorita en estos últimos meses.

 

— Pero, ¿qué…?

 

— ¡Sorpresa! —La voz de su novio le sorprendió y provocó que girara sobre sus talones con una enorme sonrisa. Para nada esperaba que Minhyuk estuviera ahí en vez de aprovechar el día para descansar.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —No pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza y ponerse de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios. Estaban prácticamente solos en aquel pasillo— Tenías que estar descansando, tonto. —Le dio un suave golpe en el pecho, con lo que Minhyuk se quejó.

 

— Prefería ver vuestra actuación y pasar un ratito contigo. Y lo habéis hecho genial —removió suavemente el pelo de su novio— Aunque… quien dice un ratito dice estar contigo hasta que me tenga que ir al aeropuerto.

 

— Eres de lo que no hay, ¿lo sabías?

 

El mayor de ambos se encogió de hombros y ambos chicos rieron. Youngjo le dio la mano y tiró de él hacia el backstage, donde el resto de miembros de su grupo aplaudieron a la pareja mientras reían. El rapero notó cómo sus mejillas iban cogiendo color poco a poco.

 

— ¡Mira la parejita! —dijo Keonhee.

 

— Callad —pronunció Ravn, no dudando en esconderse en el hombro de su novio.

 

Minhyuk saludó al resto de miembros, uno por uno, y les dio la enhorabuena por la coreografía y por su nuevo album, el cual le había encantado. Ya no sólo por el favoritismo que pudiera tener por uno de sus miembros, sino porque de verdad le parecía que el grupo tenía una gran calidad musical.

 

— Me ha encantado la actuación, de verdad. Estoy seguro de que vais a llegar muy lejos —les dijo con una sonrisa—. Y ojalá nuestros grupos puedan colaborar.

 

Los miembros de ONEUS asintieron al deseo de Minhyuk y le dieron las gracias uno por uno, haciendo también una reverencia en grupo, excepto Ravn, que estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando al mayor de todos.

 

— ¿Ellos me dan las gracias y tú no?

 

— Él te las da de otra forma —pronunció Geonhak con vocecilla cantarina, a lo que todos rieron. Youngjo, por el contrario, se acercó a uno de los sofás y le lanzó un cojín con el que atinó a darle en la cabeza— Au.

 

Todos volvieron a reír. Estuvieron un rato hablando y, después de cambiarse la ropa de la actuación por ropa de calle, los siete salieron hacia la furgoneta que les llevaría a su apartamento. Minhyuk y Ravn se quedaron detrás de los demás, y el menor de la pareja miró a su novio con una sonrisa, sin soltarle la mano.

 

— ¿Te da tiempo a venir un rato al apartamento?

 

— Contigo me da tiempo a ir a cualquier lado, aunque sean unos segundos.

  
Ravn no pudo evitarlo y besó a su novio en los labios, una, dos y tres veces seguidas. Estaba jodidamente enamorado. Y se sentía muy bien.


End file.
